


夏日韵律

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun





	1. 1

01  
都暻秀早晨六点被门铃声吵醒，睡眼惺忪开开门，看见来人立刻头痛起来。  
又来了。  
可爱势力统领站在都暻秀面前。门外人穿了淡鹅黄白竖条纹棉料睡衣，趿拉着拖鞋，奶白色的眼罩还戴在脑门上，亚麻色头发蓬乱如鸡窝，每根发丝看起来比初生小动物的绒毛还要软。  
他没睡醒，整个人软fufu，两片果冻薄唇大张，哈欠一个接一个，小狗眼微微下垂的眼角湿润润的，都说哈欠会传染，都暻秀因为他也忍不住捂着嘴打哈欠。刚起不久的金属颗粒嗓音软沙沙，讲话缓慢慵懒，尾音黏在一起发不清楚，像在撒娇，都暻秀听着耳蜗和心麻酥酥。  
-早安…小团子……  
-这回借什么。  
-啊，团子是我肚子里的蛔虫吗，嘿嘿…对啦…我来借东西的~嘿嘿……  
都暻秀现在想起来仍旧捶胸顿足，懊悔不已，如果时间可以倒流，那天他一定不回家。  
上周对门搬来新邻居，大学生都暻秀在咖啡店做兼职下班回来，电梯门刚开就看见新邻居被脚边的箱子绊倒摔成软柿子。  
都暻秀心地善良，乐于助人，上前扶起人又帮着将行李搬进屋。新来的男邻居看起来和他年龄相近，举止谈吐良好，他送上日本旅游带回来的开光护身符，感谢都暻秀的帮助，以后请他也多多关照，都暻秀回答别客气，邻居互帮互助应该的。  
邻居好看的薄唇一弯，笑得沁人心脾，回答他：“那我就不客气啦。”  
都暻秀以为这是他的幽默，哪想他果真不客气，大事小事都来敲门求帮助，一来二去都暻秀这里就变成了救助所。都暻秀本身喜静，对热情多事的新邻居避之不及，愈加冷淡，但新邻居一点眼力见没有，单方面和他熟起来，亲切起昵称叫他小团子，其实他们连彼此名字都还不知道。新邻居每天要敲他家门两三次，若不是他还算懂回报，送他的各国各地特产，影片光碟都很合心意，都暻秀早就爆发。  
-给我一点食材做早餐吧，我的冰箱空叻…什么吃的都没有…  
-知道了，要什么。  
-鸡蛋。我想吃煎鸡蛋，可我不会。  
-很简单，锅烧热倒点油，蛋打进去等底面变成金黄色就翻面，注意别糊，两面都变成金黄色就可以了。  
-哦…嗯…是这样做啊。我喜欢吃糖心的，我想做糖心蛋。  
-那就蛋快熟之前出锅。  
-嗯嗯，蛋快熟之前出锅。可蛋自己知道自己快熟了，我怎么知道它什么时候快熟了啊？  
[白痴吗……]  
这么说话实在讨人嫌，都暻秀忍住胸口一团气，继续回答。  
-拿根筷子，轻轻戳一戳蛋中间，如果很柔软，蛋黄大体还是液态，就对了。  
-啊~~是这样噢。啊…煎蛋好麻烦。  
[你也好麻烦。]  
-煎蛋可以加胡椒粉吗。  
-你加芥末都可以。  
-原来可以加芥末噢，嗯！我学习了。  
[虽然我的意思不是这样，但请加芥末吧，求芥末折磨你。]  
-只要鸡蛋就可以了吧，我去拿。  
-不是，我早餐光吃鸡蛋怎么吃得饱啊。  
都暻秀觉得这人大概是上天派来助他在人间修行的。  
-……所以你还要什么，直接说，一次性说清楚。  
-那个…那个…面包片，火腿，泡菜。其实吧，我也好想喝海带汤。  
-……呼……你会做么？  
-当然不会！怎么做？  
答得肯定干脆的邻居无辜眨眼，并不知道他快把某人郁闷疯。  
-……你进来。  
都暻秀觉得自己真是好心泛滥，没有一刀了结这个扰他清梦的坏人，反倒给他做起早餐来。  
灶上中火热着昨天剩下的一小锅海带汤，清白黄灿的鸡蛋在倒了油的平底锅里滋滋煎着，鼓起小小的气泡。都暻秀打开了窗，周六清晨第一道凉风送来鸟的脆鸣和夏季绿叶的香气。外面正缓缓登场的太阳神似他锅里的煎蛋，都暻秀想这点凉风很快就会热起来的。  
都暻秀几次拿起芥末酱最终还是不忍心对他煎得完美的糖心蛋下手。  
[饶你一回。]  
妈妈腌好的泡菜装满一小碗，和盛好的米饭、煎蛋面包片火腿、海带汤一并放在餐盘上端了出去。早上叫他不能睡到自然醒又要无奈当保姆做饭的罪魁祸首现在光着脚丫躺在他家的沙发上睡得四脚朝天毫无形象可言，头顶翘起的一撮“小草苗”接受阳光的洗礼，睡衣下摆翻起，磨牙声听得人头皮发紧。都暻秀将餐盘放桌上，不客气拿脚戳戳他垂在沙发外的小腿。  
-喂喂…起来，这不是你家。  
-ZZZZZZZ……  
-吃饭了。  
-ZZZZZZZ……  
-……喂！  
-嗯……哼…？  
邻居在都暻秀耐心耗光要揪起人摇醒之前终于醒过来，他抓抓自己的头发打着哈坐起。  
-我睡着了啊……困死了…昨晚玩游戏玩太晚了。  
-饭好了。  
-啊太好叻，我们♬♪吃饭吧♬♪~  
都暻秀拉起人将餐盘往他手里一塞，双手推后背将他推出了屋。  
-哎？我不能在这里吃吗？  
-碗洗干净再送回来。  
-那团子你的早餐怎么办，一起吃啊？  
-我自己会看着办。  
已到门外的人转过身拿他那双亮晶晶的小狗眼，眨巴眨巴看着都暻秀，里面的小星星都要眨巴出来。  
-真的，真的，不一起吃吗？  
那副真诚可爱的样子实在叫别人不好拒绝。  
-再见。  
大门啪嗒干脆利落合上。  
然而都暻秀不是别人。

都暻秀用一上午做了大扫除，太平洋高气压居高临下，东南季风带来炎热潮湿，都暻秀洗净一身黏腻，开着窗户坐在客厅的风口处吃冷面看电影。  
外面太阳大得热死人，吹进来的风都是温的，都暻秀拉上窗帘前朝外看。首尔是繁华的都市，周末人们喜欢出来约会、消费，缓坡的沥青路上车水马龙，行人道上开起五彩缤纷的伞花，出来逛街的人吃着冰淇淋躲在梧桐树下乘凉，没人愿意踏出绿荫一步，被主人牵出来的宠物犬伸出来的舌头长得可比地府里的黑白双煞。  
都暻秀宅在家里免受暴晒酷刑，悠闲打开空调，窝在沙发上继续看电影，怀里抱着的半个西瓜花了他半天兼职的工资。  
电视里放着香港老电影光碟，中国武打明星成龙从大厦楼顶纵身跳下，都暻秀想着这位向来不用替身，心里捏一把冷汗。他的邻居此时又来按门铃，那人来邀功，碗盘洗得能反光，终于做了一件没让都暻秀不满的事。  
邻居换了黑t恤牛仔裤，亚麻发用啫喱三七分，淡笑的面孔漂亮又英气，他叫外面顶头的太阳都要自惭形秽，夺目到让都暻秀睁不开眼。他单只手臂过头顶，撑在门框上同都暻秀讲话，痞帅得人神共愤。  
-团za呀~谢谢你做早饭给我。  
-没什么。  
-不行，要有什么的。  
-什么？  
-我啊是知恩图报的人hhh，我请我们小团子吃饭呐？晚上有空吗？  
-没有。  
-那明天呢？  
-没有。  
-后天？  
-没有。  
-大后天？  
-没有。  
-那团子什么时候有时间，我配合你。  
-都没空。  
-这么忙吗？  
-很忙。  
-半天休息的时间都没有？  
-没有。  
-晚上也不休息吗？  
-嗯。  
-两个小时，两个小时就行。  
-我24小时都忙。  
-总要睡觉的吧，睡觉前我请你吃饭。  
-我从来不睡觉。  
-……呀，团子，你在拒绝我吗？  
[感谢你终于听明白了。]  
-噢。  
-哇…哈，你这也太冷冰冰了，我们明明那么亲啦！  
[我们连彼此的名字都还不知道。]  
-啊，我好像还没告诉你我的名字。  
[不要说，请让我们一直保持陌生关系。]  
-我关门了。  
-等等，我还没说名字！  
-请收回手，会伤到门的。  
-你怎么关心门会不会受伤，难道不是应该关心我的手会不会被夹到吗？等等等等别关门！哎等一等！  
对于都暻秀来说叫什么都无所谓的人非要隔着一层门大喊，令都暻秀倍感聒噪。  
-我叫白酷！白酷酷！团za我叫白酷酷呀~！


	2. Chapter 2

02  
大二开学前的假期都暻秀都在咖啡厅做兼职，父母常年在海外工作，留了首尔的房子给他住，闲来无事，他的青梅竹马郑多恩拉着他到这里打工，美曰其名提前感受社会生活，实则为她追求美男店长打掩护。  
都暻秀从家到打工地点要坐40分钟地铁还要再徒步10分钟，但他实在喜欢咖啡厅敞亮的落地窗，街道树木遮天蔽日，婆娑树影投射在透亮的玻璃上，他觉得油画最接近夏日万物那种艳丽饱满的色感，但仍不及其万分之一。  
他的邻居就这样出现在落地窗前，天地都失色。  
都暻秀想首尔是有多小，竟然让他走进自己打工的咖啡厅。  
邻居不知道究竟喜欢哪种风格，今天穿了笔挺的白衬衫灰西裤，袖口挽到手肘处，都暻秀有些羡慕他小臂的肌肉线条。  
唯一不变的是那张脸，仍旧夺目到晃眼。都暻秀出于好奇每每都要盯上片刻，思考上帝到底是如何雕刻这张脸，怎么可以有等同百万英镑的吸引力。  
-哎？团za！  
-你好。  
-你在这里干什么？？快出来，天，这家店雇佣童工……  
-我在这里兼职。还有，我21了…  
-都，暻，秀…原来团子叫都暻秀。暻秀，你的名字很好听。  
他自称叫白酷酷的邻居摘下墨镜，百万脸蛋凑过来看他胸前的姓名牌，念他名字的时候声音像中提琴悠扬的弦音，都暻秀怪这个人将夏天的燥热带进他心底。  
邻居点了两杯冰草莓果茶，其中一杯要双倍糖。他去座位上等之前，双臂撑到吧台上拉近和他的距离，对他wink，令都暻秀有些头晕目眩。  
-白酷酷这个名字也很好听，对吗？hh…  
[谁会叫这种名字。]  
-这人简直了！绝杀绝杀！ALL KILL！  
郑多恩天生对美丽生物异常感兴趣，她见到都暻秀那位邻居，眼睛放史莱哲林绿光，抓着都暻秀打听，然而都暻秀只能答上他是他的新邻居，其它一概不知，连他的名字也答不上来。他不相信他叫白酷酷，谁会叫白酷酷。  
-那你去问嘛，都是邻居了啊。  
-……再说吧。  
[还是做陌生人的好。那个人…麻烦又危险。]  
-果然呐……  
-什么。  
-果然是物以类聚，人以群分。好看的人，邻居也是好看的。好看的店长招好看的员工。这个世界啊……你看看你看看，你现在笑起来的这个桃心唇！真是可爱得没有天理！都暻秀你惨无人道！  
都暻秀一直弄不懂郑多恩这种生物，静若处子动若脱兔，难过要哭，生气要哭，高兴也要哭，激动感动都像愤慨，此时此刻明明是在夸他，语气却像和他吵架。  
-多恩你不知道吗，你是十二分的好看。  
-嘿呀，我们好看的暻秀好看的嘴巴是蜜做的吗，夸人这么甜~  
-hh你也是。  
都暻秀在和郑多恩进行无营养互夸期间做出了两杯草莓果茶，他用薄荷叶装饰，嫩绿和草莓红相得益彰，这杯夏日饮品却让人联想到春天。点了两杯肯定是与人有约，选了清甜的草莓果茶对方应该是女孩子，他的邻居应该给自己点冰咖啡，那样更相配。  
都暻秀端两杯果茶过去，疑惑他的邻居竟将其中一杯推到他面前。  
-坐吧，给你点了双倍糖，小孩子不都喜欢甜点儿的嘛。  
-我还在工作。  
-那这杯你拿去喝。  
-我不喜欢甜的。  
-唔…好吧……  
薄唇弯着的嘴角瞬间塌下来，小巧的犬牙咬住自己大拇指，直睫毛没有精神地垂下，灰蒙蒙的视线落在桌子上。那种万分想要视而不见却又做不到视而不见的无力感涌上都暻秀心头，他觉得不接受这杯草莓果茶，就像犯了弥天大罪。  
都暻秀在工作台后边吸了半杯草莓果茶，双倍糖并不腻，他的邻居坐在那里打了两个电话，都暻秀幻想自己是梵高，脑内描画着那人躯体的轮廓。  
这位邻居一直没走，看起来百无聊赖。都暻秀收掉邻座的餐盘，往回走的时候被他拉住手腕。他上半身趴在桌子上抬头看人，小狗眼明亮。  
-暻秀什么时候下班啊。  
-晚上八点。  
-好，我等你。  
-你要在这里坐五个小时？  
-要等暻秀嘛。  
-等我是有什么事么？  
-没事啊，就是等你~  
-……  
就很厉害，他总能让都暻秀无语。之后两个小时都暻秀对这人置之不理，在工作区做他的冷饮。  
邻居没能等到他下班。都暻秀往咖啡厅外街道的排水口倒掉融化的碎冰，那人将一张叠好的纸巾塞到他上衣口袋，解释他有事不得不先走。  
—那上面有我电话号码，收好。  
他又变出一张纸巾来，都暻秀鬼使神差任由他握住自己冰凉的手擦净指间的水。都暻秀眼下这双手骨节分明，十指葱白细长，他手掌的温度大概是这夏日里唯一柔和的热。他闻到他身上白衬衫干净的清香。  
-草莓果茶好喝吗？  
-嗯。  
-hh，我很喜欢草莓。团子不喜欢甜的，那喜欢什么？  
-…其实也不是，不太甜就可以。  
-好，下次我会记得给你点半糖。  
[下次是什么意思。]  
这人只比174的都暻秀高几厘米，但都暻秀觉得自己在他面前就像小豆丁，都暻秀想伸手将他的肩膀压窄。  
-记得打电话给我，回见！  
[我打电话做什么，不会打的。]  
都暻秀站在梧桐树的绿荫下目送他走远，世间所有的烟火气都与他眼中之人隔绝。

两天后，都暻秀睁大眼再三确认，坐在他斜前方隔一排位置的人是否是他的邻居，白酷酷。  
都暻秀不记得第62届实用音乐系学生中有白酷酷这号人物。开学第一堂课教授铁定要点名，这也是整个学期人来得最齐的一节课。教授点到都暻秀，白酷酷惊喜回头，都暻秀对上他的视线，他戴着金框眼镜，笑得像金向日葵，挥舞手臂冲他打招呼。  
-一起举手的这两位学生，都叫李彩英啊？  
-老师，我不叫李彩英……  
白酷酷在整个教室哄堂大笑中被老师请上台念人名单，都暻秀一点同情心没有，无声笑得耸肩。白酷酷从第20个学生点到第112个，最后一名学生站在讲台上举起手。  
-边伯贤。  
-在这里。  
都暻秀就知道，怎么可能有人叫白酷酷！  
美术系的郑多恩先下课，神色不安等在都暻秀教室门口，骚扰她的学长纠缠不休，告诉她今天出来跟他约会。都暻秀和她到教学楼间的小花园，面前的学长虎背熊腰，都暻秀最多顶他半个个头。  
-就是他吧，多恩你先回去。  
-暻秀呀…你没问题吗？  
-别担心，这次会注意轻重的。  
-那你小心啊，不要再打到叫救护车了。  
-嗯。  
-哈？  
都暻秀面前的学长鄙夷打量他，想他们在说什么疯话，都暻秀挡住他，不让他去追郑多恩。  
-金学长是么，请你不要再纠缠多恩。这是第一次警告，也是最后一次。  
-嚣张的小子…怎么跟前辈说话呢？？你这残疾玩意儿是多恩的男朋友？  
-是朋友。  
-呸！管你什么狗东西，爸爸我的事你也敢说三道四？你个不争气的东西给我跪下磕头道歉再爬回去我就饶了你。  
-下次上完厕所请记得擦干净嘴。  
-小狗杂种…今天打得你爬回去！  
–你想打谁？？  
都暻秀的肩膀被环住，他再一次闻到衣物干净的清香。边伯贤的现身像电影里英雄登场的经典画面，当然那些英雄都没有叼着棒棒糖。这人比当下烈日更酷热，瞬息剥夺都暻秀的五感。  
-谁在这骚扰我们暻秀？  
[你。]  
-真是夏天了啊，腐肉的恶臭味十米外就闻到了。暻秀啊离远一点，怪恶心的。  
-阿西八…是你？！  
-我认识你？  
-西八上次你把老子手臂弄折了知道老子花了多少医药费吗？！西八！阿西…  
-啊…停停，嘴怎么这么脏？哎，你少吃点苍蝇吧。  
-你！  
-哦，想起来了，是你。别随便冤枉人，你手臂是路灯弄折的，警察那案底写得清清楚楚。谁让你脚下打滑呢，能怪谁。不想再断胳膊就别让我看见你强拉人家女孩子去喝酒，放学就回家知道么，赶紧回去。  
边伯贤耷拉着眼皮看人，抬起插在裤兜的手，指指旁边的垃圾桶，整个人散发混世大魔王的红色气息。“垃圾”气红的眼珠都要瞪出来，却没敢立刻上前动手。向他们走过来的人将这些用手机录下来，他向边伯贤仰下巴。  
-看看这是谁回校上课第一天就跟人打起来了。喂，你小子从牢里出来了？  
-嗯，打坏别人一颗肾能判多久啊。  
-你你，你吓唬谁呢！谁听都是在胡说八道吧！  
-知道我是胡说八道还吓成这样。  
-喂喂喂，这不是校内网有名的造谣者吗，那个“无名氏”。哎，他还编过你的故事呢，61届的边姓休学生是因为玩弄别人女朋友被打断腿才休学一年的。  
-嗯，就是他啊。暻秀你告诉我他怎么惹你生气了，我来狠狠教训他。  
-恐吓学妹，强迫约会。  
-哈…真是死性不改，这次改断两条腿吧。胡乱造谣也不能放过，嗯…上次我是打坏了左肾，这次就右边了，你忍着点，好久没动手了，生疏，多挨几下别觉得委屈。  
都暻秀并不是什么打架高手，他也从未打过架。都暻秀活得敞亮，世界上外强中干的人很多，他一向不怕，勇气和正义令他的背脊挺直。但今天这个落荒而逃的恶人是边伯贤吓跑，多少要感谢一下。  
-去喝一杯吧？  
-我要和我们暻秀去吃饭。  
-一块去，给我介绍一下这个小学弟。  
-不要，不给你认识。眼睛转一边去，看都不许看听到没？一眼都不准看。  
郑多恩来晚一步，拖着不知从哪里找来的工地用铁锹。都暻秀将郑多恩送上公交，和边伯贤随便选了一家小店。他坐在餐馆里，看着对面人，想不到有一天会和他的邻居成为同学。  
-我们暻秀想吃什么？  
-前辈来点，今天谢谢前辈帮忙。  
-呀，不许叫前辈，团子不许和我这么生疏！  
-别当真，就客套一下。  
[怎么看怎么没有前辈的样子，才不要叫前辈。]  
-对嘛~我们多亲呀~~  
[想太多，只是认识的关系而已。]  
边伯贤要了一份牛肉拌饭，炒年糕，炒杂菜，大酱汤，辣鸡爪，两份冷面，他的那份不要黄瓜。都暻秀隔着口袋摸摸自己的钱包，有点心痛。  
都暻秀在冷气房里吃热辣的鸡爪，额角冒汗，嘴唇舌头痛麻，他无防备接过边伯贤递给他的冰可乐，碳酸和辣椒在他嘴里开战，战事惨烈。  
对面的人幸灾乐祸，都暻秀将自己碗里的黄瓜全部搅到边伯贤的冷面里，边伯贤嫌弃脸一根根挑出黄瓜丝，低头闻了闻冷面的味道，皱着鼻子默默将碗推到了一边。  
随便进来的这家店食物做得意外好吃，新鲜的苏子叶有特殊清香，都暻秀用它包裹红色酱料浓郁的鸡爪，和冷面搭配着吃，边伯贤有模有样学他，但尝了一下筷子尖蘸的辣鸡爪酱料就放弃了。  
都暻秀觉得边伯贤是豌豆王子，一点黄瓜都不能吃，沾上黄瓜味道的食物也不能吃，也几乎不吃辣。但后点的草莓沙冰倒吃得非常干净。  
边伯贤前辈是92年的前辈，都暻秀低头喝汤，根本不信边伯贤说的服兵役服到一半想回来上学所以就回来了的鬼话。两年兵役没有谁能想回来就回来，还可以留一年等以后再去参加。  
边伯贤发出吧唧吧唧黏腻的咀嚼声，都暻秀实在受不了皱眉抬起头。  
-喂，白…边…你到底是叫白酷酷还是叫边伯贤？  
-白酷酷！  
-名单上的名字不是边伯贤吗…你身份证上的名字是哪个。  
-边伯贤。  
-所以你叫边伯贤才对吧……  
-不是呀，我叫白酷酷！  
–你知道吧，身份证上的才是你的名字。  
–身份证是身份证，我是我呀~  
–……  
[这人一天到晚都在说些什么鬼话！]  
这顿都暻秀请客，边伯贤买单。作为邻居的边伯贤多此一举送他到家门口，问他和郑多恩是不是在交往。  
-只是朋友，我们从小一起长大。  
边伯贤点点头，笑得灿烂，问星期三有没有时间和他出去，都暻秀回绝了他。都暻秀打开门，关上前看向噘着嘴站在外面的边伯贤。  
-星期三几点？  
-！！晚上六点！


	3. Chapter 3

03  
边伯贤的金属黑SUV停在路边，都暻秀一见钟情，心里边伯贤的形象一下子高大起来。  
-怎么样！帅气吧？  
-你真的厉害！  
-哎嘿嘿…也，也没什么嘿嘿…是辆二手的，我高中就开始打工攒钱了。  
都暻秀接过车钥匙，他没有驾照，只得原地体验片刻驾驶员的位置。物归原主，边伯贤掌控驾驶杆顶开制动，这辆车在主人手里开起来生猛如虎。车内是全黑皮质软装，边伯贤递过来整盒洗好的新鲜草莓，自己拿了一颗塞嘴里，满足地哼小调。  
都暻秀觉得有趣，边伯贤的一颗酷man内核要用草莓做燃料。  
-你吃草莓长大的吗。  
-不是啊~我不是吃食物长大的。  
-不吃食物？？  
-对！  
-？？？  
-我们王子都是吃玫瑰花瓣长大哒！  
-……  
[这人真是鬼话连篇！]  
都暻秀打开副驾驶收纳柜，CD装得满满当当，有很多是自制黑碟，他挑出吴赫的bushwick放入车载CD机，都暻秀手指和头打节拍，不理边伯贤戏谑的视线和坏笑。  
车道尽头橙红夕阳西下，酷夏最后一道炙烤光线正在削弱，仲夏之夜躁动的晚风吹乱都暻秀的发梢，灵魂在慢摇滚的鼓点中逃出肉体凡胎，冲向长空阔海、浩瀚宇宙。  
都暻秀很快就再一次灵魂出窍了。  
无数只血淋淋肮脏的手在他身后企图扯住他的衣角，他的脚踝。阴森的风抓住他的耳朵，恐怖的低语钻进耳蜗，啃食他的大脑。  
潮湿冰冷的污浊空气黏在皮肤上，汗毛颤栗，血液和神经像冰块凝住，黑暗中数不清的红色人眼冷漠兴奋凝视他，他们新鲜的人肉。  
都暻秀能听见自己混乱的呼吸声，快要炸出胸腔的心跳声，被他抛在身后边伯贤绝望虚弱的求救声。都暻秀跑走之前回看他一眼，浸染污血的绷带缠住了边伯贤的双腿，望向他的眼睛如枯槁老人混沌的眼，他在那双眼里读到了死亡。  
跑，跑，跑！  
想要活下来，唯有拼了命、要死般地跑！  
肺部像要炸开来一般疼痛，汗水模糊了视线，都暻秀不敢停，他正前方透出微弱亮光的门好像永远也跑不到。不知从哪里传来的滴答、滴答、滴答…像水滴打在地面，又像钟表指针运动，都暻秀知道那是他生命倒计时的声响。  
终于到达门前，灰褐腐朽的门板上布满密密麻麻的枯红血手印，交错的挠痕，有多少人在这道生的门前以为自己看见了希望，又最终希望破灭。  
都暻秀握住冰凉又莫名黏腻的金属雕纹门把不停转动，然而希望之门被锁住了。死神的黑影一点点爬到都暻秀脚边，都暻秀疯了地用力撞门。  
-啊——————！！！！！  
远处边伯贤撕心裂肺的惨叫声穿透都暻秀的耳膜，死神的黑影覆盖到他身上，在这生死一线间，都暻秀撞开了门。  
都暻秀劫后余生大口呼吸着，脱力地仰躺在地面上，面前木头屋的房顶上立着霓虹灯牌，“惊声尖叫”。  
边伯贤和一众无法自己逃出鬼屋的胆小鬼被管理员领出来，泪眼汪汪飞奔到都暻秀面前紧紧抱住他。  
-呜哇哇——！！暻秀——！！T﹏T吓死我了吓死我了！！呜呜暻秀…暻秀你为什么抛下我啊呜呜呜呜呜……  
-我说过不去了吧…不去不去不去！！嗯？？？我说了吧？？！！都是你硬拉我！！  
–呜呜呜呜呜呜我不知道这么恐怖的……  
都暻秀有些失去理智，对边伯贤实施锁喉，一直到两人筋疲力尽。吓得魂飞魄散的胆小鬼们脸色煞白坐在路边甜品店吃冰。草莓狂热爱好者边伯贤看到鲜红鲜红的草莓酱淋到雪白的沙冰上，联想到刚才鬼屋所见，蹲在树根干呕半晌。  
都暻秀和他分享同一杯香蕉巧克力双球冰淇淋，合欢树枝繁叶茂，绒绒的粉色合欢花开在他们头顶。  
人是种奇怪的动物，惊吓过后紧绷的神经放松下来，又吃了甜品，就很容易产生愉悦的心情，连边伯贤此刻在他眼里都十分可爱。  
他们从梅林茂聊到Bruno Mars，古典乐聊到电子音，过路的高中生手机外放最近超火偶像团体的kpop舞曲。虽然是实用音乐系但教授不需要学生作曲编曲，所有教学都止于书面，他们要的是作业，不是作品，上学一年只不过了解一些皮毛无法运用，这多少令都暻秀有些丧气。  
边伯贤再不修边幅也算学长，他开导都暻秀有心就能进步，上了大学要懂自学，没事多来他家学习，免费小班授课。此时的都暻秀是听不出边学长另一番意思的，他错以为边伯贤终于正经一回。  
都暻秀说音乐一点也不实用但谁也离不开音乐，音乐无处不在，蝉鸣鸟鸣风声雨声都是音乐。玻璃杯里巧克力冰淇淋球被都暻秀吃掉最后一口，化掉一半的香蕉冰淇淋球融在冰淇淋甜水里成了一座孤岛，边伯贤握过他的手用湿纸巾擦净他掌心黏腻的冰淇淋甜水，觉得他的观点天真烂漫，认真笑了很久。  
这份愉悦持续到他们回家，都暻秀进屋前第一次同边伯贤道了晚安。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
向都暻秀告白被拒绝的女生哭得好难过，都暻秀陪她平复情绪在公园长椅上坐了三个小时。乌云遮天蔽日，都暻秀将自己的伞给上了公交的女生。夏季雨量充足，暴雨来势迅猛，载着女生离开的公交刚一行驶起来，滂沱大雨便倾盆而下。  
都暻秀被困在公交站等候区的屋檐下，雨滴大珠小珠落玉盘砸在银杏树扇状绿叶上又流下，弄湿了右边肩膀，都暻秀在雨点中捕捉到了节奏。  
边伯贤的SUV就停在路边，都暻秀一直没有注意到，它缓缓行驶到他面前，前灯闪得像灯塔的指示灯，边伯贤将他从淹没世间声色的暴雨中解救出来。  
他讶异为什么边伯贤每次突然的出现都这么富有戏剧化，充满浪漫主义色彩。  
车里开着一点冷气，都暻秀连打三个喷嚏，边伯贤从后座拿过牛仔外套罩在他头顶，都暻秀拉下衣服披在身上，白他一眼，嘴边那句谢谢因为他幼稚的玩笑取消。边伯贤递给他装有温水的保温杯，顺手揉了揉他的发顶确认并没有湿。  
郑多恩被美男店长爽约，打电话叫都暻秀来电影院，车已经到小区前的十字路口又调头。  
-我真的非常担心啊…我们暻秀女生缘太好了。那个郑多恩，喜欢你是么。  
[担心，担心什么？]  
-多恩不喜欢我，她有喜欢的对象。  
-那那个女生呢？  
-哪个女生？  
-暻秀还有很多女生？  
-不，不是…我没有…  
[你才是应该有很多女生吧。]  
-就你刚送上公交还把伞留给她的那个女生。  
-那个是……  
-是……？  
-就是…认识的同学。  
-……哦。为什么不给我打电话？  
-嗯？  
-给你我的电话不是让你收藏，是叫你打给我的。手机给我。  
[为什么突然生气？]  
车内弥漫低气压，都暻秀划开屏锁乖乖递上手机，车停在红灯下，边伯贤眼睛虚瞄着倒车镜注意安全，单手输入电话号码。边伯贤备注来电人名称“伯贤哥”，都暻秀此刻不敢有异议。  
边伯贤输完将手机还他叫他现在就打电话，都暻秀也乖乖照做。边伯贤放在置物台上的手机屏幕亮起来，他看了一眼来电显示，含怒的眉目才稍微缓和。边伯贤的反常一直持续到两人在电影院大厅和郑多恩碰面。  
-啊！绝杀男。  
-什么？  
-oops…没，没什么，你好。  
-他叫边伯贤。  
-伯贤你好！  
-嗯？喂丫头，我61届的，叫前辈。  
-是…是，对不起前辈…伯贤前辈好…  
-你干什么？  
-什么干什么？  
-那我也应该叫伯贤前辈。  
-暻秀不要叫我前辈~！  
对女生凶这就有些过分了。都暻秀严肃起来，边伯贤立马恢复常态。边伯贤请客，主动负责看电影的一切花销，都暻秀想边伯贤也知自己过分了。  
他们今天看恐怖片，但实际上三人都是胆小鬼，可郑多恩执意挑战自我，边伯贤莫名燃气斗志，都暻秀只能陪同。都暻秀坐在中间，左右一人拽着他一条手臂。  
两个挑战自我的胆小鬼在电影开始前20分钟就后悔了，整场电影都是在靠意志力支撑，都暻秀不懂，不敢看就不看了，和自己叫什么劲，最有问题的是为什么死拽着他不让他退场，他真的要坚持不下去了……  
都暻秀全程紧闭眼，第一次感谢边伯贤的吵闹，双臂被两人分别抱住无法捂住耳朵，耳边边伯贤自我安慰的胡言乱语盖过了电影恐怖的音乐和尖叫。试炼自我的郑多恩偶尔睁大眼转头看屏幕，惊叫着描述恐怖情节，都暻秀脑内成画，内心倍感煎熬。  
三人脸色惨白走出电影院，状态只比出来就吐了的观众好一点。  
边伯贤用车先送郑多恩回家，受惊吓而疲惫的都暻秀在副驾驶睡着，醒来的时候，他们正行驶在夜晚的杨花大桥上。边伯贤并没有开回家，他们下了车沿汉江边散步，水鸟猛地一头扎进水里过一会又猛地探出水面，刚看完恐怖片的都暻秀敏感，他贴着边伯贤在里侧走，生怕黑夜中平静流动的江水里突然露出汉江怪物诡异的眼。  
边伯贤去买了一杯蜜桃优格，玫粉色爆珠沉在冒白色凉气的杯底，他递给他，自己则喝一瓶啤酒。都暻秀想不到边伯贤这么不胜酒力，只是半瓶啤酒而已，走路就已经摇摇晃晃。  
他牵过他的手，边伯贤的手掌干燥温暖，他们相贴的掌间藏着某样绝世珍宝，都暻秀不敢松手。城市的喧哗降低，现在耳边的，是水的声音，风的声音，心跳的声音。  
他们坐在汉江边的行人道上，周围不是汉江的原始景观，人类工业文明将这里改造成城中花园。宽广的河道自北向南，月色朦胧，深蓝色盈盈的江水在他们面前荡漾。  
-暻秀，我对你是什么？  
-为什么突然这样问？  
-就是很想知道。  
-……我没想过。  
-暻秀你对我来说，是完美风暴。  
-什么意思？  
-我要去服兵役了。  
-什么？你怎么又要去…  
夜晚群星寂静，边伯贤用吻封缄他的话语。首尔温婉的月在天边低语，白月光倾泻在眼前人闭合的双目和微颤的眼睫，都暻秀心如鼓擂。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
完美风暴到底是什么。  
都暻秀摁掉闹钟脸又埋进鹅绒枕里，躺在舒适的床上不愿起来，被子外面很危险。  
不管怎样，人要享受假期。  
十天长假倒数第三天，都暻秀给了自己一个牛奶香、柑橘味的早晨。他拉开窗帘，将新鲜柑橘皮摆在窗台上，躺沙发上对着外面阴天的城市发呆，世界正酝酿一场大暴雨。  
他整个人是静止的，但大脑飞快运转，他在回忆他的感觉。  
那个吻柔软湿润，舔一下唇，可以尝到酒花醇香略涩的味道，还有一点桃子味。  
他唇的触感让他联想到他脸颊皮肤的触感，他的鼻梁、眉毛，下巴、喉结，手掌和肩膀和胸膛，体温和心跳和喘息。他无耻地去运用人的想象力，和所有情欲熏心的普通人一样。  
都暻秀对自己有些失望，文明的传播普及没能阻止人类原始赤裸思想发展的脚步。  
暴雨席卷整个首尔，带着将这座城市淹成一片汪洋的气势，都暻秀抱着ipad重温“完美风暴”。  
电影的结局是无人生还，都暻秀仍旧毫无头绪，决定将完美风暴四个字同他杯底剩下的牛奶一起倒掉。他庆幸那晚发生在假期里，可以给他思考和回避的时间。那之后的一两天，都暻秀的邻居兼同班同学敲过门，无人回应后识趣地没再来过，然而都暻秀并没有像以前想的那样如释重负。  
边伯贤或者白酷酷这个人早已闯进门，非法居留，难以驱逐出境。  
这场风暴到晚上7点才雨过天晴，都暻秀敞开所有窗户，微风沁人心脾万物焕新，阿波罗收回神力，落在都暻秀五线谱上的最后一丝光线消散，边伯贤或者白酷酷指导他的曲子才做到一半。  
[啊…现在连他的名字都还搞不清楚。一张嘴就鬼话连篇，这人故意的。]  
这是个惊天大骗局，都暻秀四肢大张倒在床上突然想到。  
荷官转动俄罗斯轮盘，只等他自己掉入陷阱。  
他要骗走他的心。  
都暻秀猛拍额头，要将这种韩剧式思想拍出大脑。  
假期的最后一天晚上，郑多恩约他去图书馆学习，然而才半个小时，郑多恩就有事先走。  
都暻秀在图书馆门口路灯下见到了边伯贤或者白酷酷。  
暖黄光打在他身上，食指转动着车钥匙，感觉到有人在看他，他抬起头，百万脸蛋瘦了许多。  
都暻秀的大学树很多，图书馆前建了一座喷泉，耳边都是蝉声，都暻秀走在前面，后面的人亦步亦趋，意外地安静。  
他在林荫道的尽头停下，喷泉外溅的细小水花落在手臂和脸颊上，池底铺满硬币，边伯贤或者白酷酷同那些抛硬币的人一样，在许愿池前抒发浪漫主义情怀。  
-暻秀，这些天我无时无刻不在想念你。  
-………………  
[几天不见这人吃了本言情小说吧。]  
-团子啊，和我说说话吧，你都不接我电话……  
–我现在有急事。  
–急着躲我吗？  
–我没有躲你。  
–暻秀啊……  
–……说吧。  
–为什么躲我？  
–你的玩笑过分了。  
–什么玩笑？  
–我真的看不透你，你真是…  
–我很复杂吗，暻秀觉得我很复杂吗？  
–你太复杂，我从来没遇到过你这样的人，你在我脑袋里打转，你怎么都去不掉，你，我很混乱…  
–暻秀啊…  
-你这人，是诈骗犯吗？？  
-;ㅅ;呜，我不是诈骗犯……  
-怎么可以把人变成这样…你是怎么做到的，嗯？？  
-;ㅅ;我没有啊，我没有的…我怎么了嘛……  
-我有点精神恍惚……  
-;ㅅ;暻秀不要精神恍惚……  
-大脑好像要炸了……  
-;ㅅ;暻秀的大脑不要炸掉……  
–白…边…啊…要疯了…今天竟然说到这就都说清楚，现在我问的问题你必须必须如实回答，明白吗？  
–'ㅅ'明白！  
–你到底叫什么？白酷酷还是边伯贤？  
–边伯贤。  
–那你之前为什么说自己叫白酷酷？  
–我只是在逗团子，因为觉得逗团子很有趣，所以才那样说哒。  
–…你觉得有趣？  
–有趣！  
–有趣？  
–不，不有趣吗…？  
–……  
–对不起＞人＜！！  
–你真的是实用音乐系61届休学生？  
–是！暻秀不信的话我现在可以给你看学生证。  
–为什么休学，是被人打断了腿？还是打坏了别人的肾？还是去服兵役了？  
–都不是，我去旅行了。  
–旅行？  
–嗯，旅行。  
–……  
–是真的！去了很多国家很多地方，我送你的那些特产就是我旅行带回来的。  
–你从小是不是吃玫瑰花，不对这个明显就是鬼话啊！因为你我成傻瓜了傻瓜……  
-暻秀不要生气＞人＜，so so sorry＞人＜……  
-边伯贤。  
–是。  
–你，那晚你为什么…  
–因为我喜欢你。  
–嗯？  
–嗯。  
–……我头晕…从头来一遍，这次快问快答。  
–好。  
–你叫什么？  
–边伯贤！  
–你是第几届学生？  
–61届！  
–你为什么休学？  
–去旅行了！  
–你那天在汉江边为什么那么做？  
–我喜欢你！  
–嗯？  
–边伯贤喜欢都暻秀。  
–不对，再从头…  
–暻秀啊，不用再从头来一遍了。我是真心的，比边伯贤这个人的存在还要真。我喜欢你，暻秀。  
–等等，你说你要去服兵役。  
–假的，骗你的。因为我的竞争对手太多了我很着急，所以才那样说的。说了自己要去服兵役然后bobo暻秀，这样你会摸不着头脑，会很在意我，之后你会开始思考你对我是什么样的感情。  
[是啊是啊，你可真聪明…]  
–那当时你喝醉没有？  
-没有，我的意识非常清醒，喝酒是为了壮胆'ㅅ'。  
-…………  
–暻秀不要混乱，我只是想告诉你而已，只要告诉你我就知足了。你不见我的这些天我想明白了，以后我会安静的，会变成透明的空气。暻秀你不用躲我了，像边伯贤没出现之前那样，正常地生活吧…  
-为什么要这样说。  
–因为我打扰到你的生活了…因为我让暻秀很烦恼…因为暻秀并不喜欢我;ㅅ;  
–……确实打扰我的生活了。  
– ;ㅅ; 对不起……  
–确实让我很烦恼。  
– ;ㅅ; ;ㅅ; 真的对不起……  
–谁说我不喜欢你？  
– ;ㅅ; ;ㅅ; ;ㅅ; 真的真的对…⊙∀⊙？？！！


	6. Chapter 6

06  
郑多恩刚从济州岛采风回来，她背去二十张画纸，画满二十张画纸，同去的60多个同学再没比她更勤奋的，皮肤因为烈日的亲热而晒成浅浅焦糖色，整个人看起来更甜了。  
都暻秀打开画室的窗户，窗下是鹅卵石堆砌出的椭圆水池，从中国引进的荷花开在水中央，遗世独立。  
松节油的味道被新鲜空气稀释，郑多恩起初学美术的时候都暻秀闻松节油只觉气味刺鼻，现在他却愈发觉得香。  
郑多恩将济州岛的海带了回来，她把它置在画架上，深刻的蓝和水花的白印在都暻秀眼底，海和海鸟的声音清晰入耳。郑多恩的艺术天赋弥足珍贵。  
都暻秀帮着架好最后一幅油画，边伯贤打电话给他，郑多恩看到来电显示，皱起眉。  
-暻秀啊，我建议你和那个边前辈保持距离。  
-为什么。  
-他对你不怀好意。  
-不怀好意？  
-不怀好意，他对你太好了。  
-他对我太好了所以我要和他保持距离吗，我不太明白。  
-暻秀是傻瓜啊傻瓜，你不懂吗？他在追你啊！  
-多恩，你去了济州岛还不知道。我们在交往。  
-……！！嗯？？！！  
-现在是男朋友了。  
-………郑多恩是傻瓜啊傻瓜。  
郑多恩表示要独自冷静冷静，都暻秀去便利店坐靠窗休息台等人来接。都暻秀无聊，将树影托在掌心观察，越等身体越软，像晒懒的猫，瘫软在休息台上，他脸倚在手臂上要睡着，这时又接到边伯贤电话。  
-到了没到了没…  
-sorrysorry＞人＜！那帮小子太八卦了像八爪鱼一样缠人，烦死了，我们暻秀等很久了吧？我马上就到，乖乖再等一会~有很多好吃的。  
-嗯……  
-喂你朋友就在这呢怎么能当面说我们烦人？  
-难道不烦人吗，你摸着自己良心回答我。呀…我的暻秀你为什么要见，嗯？我为什么给你见我的暻秀，我的暻秀一眼都不让你看，下车下车。  
电话那头边伯贤在赶人，句句不离我的暻秀，玻璃映出自己扬起的嘴角，都暻秀手捂面平复热意。  
在郑多恩第二十条信息轰炸时他等到边伯贤的金属黑SUV，边伯贤拿寿司投喂他，日本料理讲究时鲜现做现吃，但蟹肉配千岛酱的寿司外带食用仍然非常美味。  
都暻秀告诉他郑多恩后悔那天帮忙约他去图书馆，要将贿赂她的轻松熊玩偶还给他。边伯贤单手转方向盘调过头，轻轻捏他的面颊，叫他转达他同意，但都暻秀是绝对不可能还回去的。  
豌豆王子的家意外很有生活气息。LP，电子琴，书籍，旅行手办，游戏机，边伯贤的物品填满北欧风格的空间。傍晚有雨要下，客厅开了空调，都暻秀窝在宽敞的沙发上，浅蓝沙发套是亲肤的棉质品，再给他一条夏被他可以睡得天昏地暗。  
边伯贤在准备晚餐，都暻秀一颗心七上八下，亲自视察，庆幸边伯贤还没有把刀当汤勺用。  
都暻秀在一片狼藉中勉强找到站脚地，他在淘米，任由边伯贤从背后无声贴上来，任由边伯贤用双臂和胸膛将他困在水池前，他的呼吸拂过耳与面颊，一身干净衣物的清香飘在鼻端，都暻秀的冷静同水流一起流走。  
-暻~秀呀~做饭好复杂啊…汤里要放几勺酱油？  
-三勺就够。  
-你要吃火腿吗？  
-嗯。  
-煎着吃还是放汤里？  
-煎着吃吧。  
-今天吃泡菜还是萝卜块呢？  
-泡菜。  
-米饭要多久才能熟？  
-二十分钟左右。  
-暻秀什么时候说喜欢我？  
都暻秀心脏狂跳，一时无法作答，边伯贤笑他此刻的面红耳赤，趁机拥住他在右脸颊猛亲一通。  
客厅的落地窗打开,都暻秀同边伯贤并肩坐窗前的地板上，喝着饭后甜点冰镇西瓜汁赏雨。  
LP机在放德彪西的月光(Clair de Lune)，屋檐外首尔的雨接近尾声，阳台漏进点儿雨来，水滴落在一排天堂鸟、散尾葵上，润凉的风轻摇绿叶，都暻秀收集来的桂花枝暂时插在花瓶里放窗边，离金桂飘香的时节尚早，几簇反季的鹅黄小花甜香隐约。  
一切静若止水，然而边伯贤在聒噪。  
都暻秀烦恼这位何时才能懂得应景，他打住是灭霸的头更硬还是拳头更硬这个话题。  
-对你来说，我为什么是完美风暴。  
-边伯贤是宝藏。'ㅅ'  
-嗯？  
-边伯贤是像大海一样无边无际的宝藏呀！  
-边伯贤是百宝箱，装满各种完美的百宝箱！  
-……要我再送你一副无限手套吗。  
-不用不用，百宝箱已经是全宇宙最厉害的宝物叻！  
-……[是啊是啊，你是最厉害的。]  
-嗯，宝藏，百宝箱，所以说什么是完美风暴？  
-脸蛋完美，嗓音完美，身材完美，性格完美，连我自己都难以相信，每天醒来总要问老天，天啊！世界上，为什么，有边伯贤这么完美的人！Unbelievable~！  
-够了……  
-然后都风暴出现叻！都风暴太蛮横不讲理了，他把边大海卷走了，水啊鱼啊海草啊，都卷走了。一点反应的机会都不给，把百宝箱的心据为己有。  
边伯贤在抱怨他的“霸道“行径，但看上去很高兴，都暻秀的指尖被他握在手中，掌心沾着一些冰水微凉。  
-世界上最珍贵的百宝箱从今以后完全属于我的暻秀，暻秀，我属于你。  
要做自己想成为的人还有漫长的路要走，大人的哲学尚不了解，人生奥秘也仍需探寻。生命中如此多的不确定中，只有一样都暻秀此刻万分确定。  
他知道他一旦说出口，从此都暻秀的世界就会完全不同，它会变得富有意义与光彩，容纳也被容纳到另一个世界，它会与生死无关，与浪漫长存。  
这样很冒险，但却值得一试。  
-我喜欢你，一起走下去吧…  
桂花上的雨水滴在手背，西瓜清甜余留齿间。  
都暻秀的吻落在边伯贤唇上，定下海誓山盟。


	7. 07上

07  
都暻秀陪郑多恩在书店，仅半天，郑多恩就霸占小学读物的地盘自立为王。  
她身边坐了两排学模学样的短腿小跟班，彼此小声提醒不要弄坏手里的书。都暻秀站在那里深感格格不入，到对面初中读物的软沙发上看漫画。  
都暻秀上午九点给边伯贤发信息，到下午三点也没收到回复，心牵在邻居那里。此刻一帮小朋友和大朋友正热火朝天悄声商讨寨歌，都暻秀紧张，真怕他们披斗篷去打家劫舍要糖果，他决定不能放任郑多恩待到书店关门。  
都暻秀将郑多恩送回家，她的眼眶已经不红了。他知道郑多恩不准备放弃美男店长，已经开始考虑如何开展第2次告白攻势，都暻秀什么也没说。  
郑多恩挥舞手臂同他再见，她今天为了告白特地穿了白连衣裙，亭亭玉立，像白玉兰花。  
-暻秀，你值得最好的。我很高兴你已经拥有了。我要加油啊。  
他挥手，说多恩，你也值得。  
今天是他爽约，边伯贤生气理所当然，都暻秀站在邻居门口，踌躇半天也没按门铃。他还是先打电话，但通了的电话好一会没人说话。  
-伯贤？  
-……  
-伯贤呐…  
-……这里没有人叫伯贤。  
-你不是边伯贤吗。  
-边伯贤是谁啊，这是白酷酷的手机。  
-这不就是边伯贤嘛。  
-可能是吧。  
-有看我的信息吗。  
-我看没看啊，不记得了。  
-伯贤啊对不起，今天多恩情况特殊。下次约会我加倍补偿你。  
-虽然情有可原，但我还是有一点伤心。  
-sorry…  
-下次约会加倍补偿我。  
-会的。  
-这次也要补偿我。  
-要补偿的，所以现在我在你家门口，开门吧。  
边伯贤头发乱糟糟立在门口，顶着那张嘴噘得比天高的百万脸蛋。  
-hin~贤妮好伤心呀……  
-嗯？  
-贤妮妮吧特别特别伤心，哼~！  
-贤妮这么漂亮，这么可爱…可暻秀总是不理人家~~暻秀只关心别人不关心贤妮！贤妮妮只能自己和自己玩，贤妮好生气好生气哦！hin，hin！  
-………………………我回去了。  
-nono不要走哇！Just joking！  
-你还这样不这样。  
-不这样了！  
都暻秀买了披萨和炸鸡，还准备炖排骨、烤牛肉，都暻秀在找放冰箱的香油，身后边伯贤委屈碎碎念，他愈发抬不起头。  
-为了这周末的约会我兴奋了一个星期呢…  
-对不起昂…  
-我写了好几个计划…  
-嗯…  
-我们今天上午本来应该先去射击场然后看乐器再去喝牛肉汤嘚…  
-明天去吧，明天这些地方我们都去，其他地方也去。  
-今天啵贤糟糕的心怎么办呐…  
-是我的错…  
-暻秀要补偿我。  
-今天除了披萨炸鸡，还有排骨和烤牛肉呢。  
-不行，这些不够。  
-那我再去买。  
-买多少也不够的。  
边伯贤覆着他的手关上冰箱门，都暻秀困在冰箱和边伯贤之间，呼吸与唇舌被掠夺，火热的鼻息颤动眼睫。都暻秀腿脚发软，双臂攀住宽广肩背，抵开牙关的是都暻秀所知道的世界上最狡猾最霸道的柔软，奇妙的化学反应在脑中炸开，边伯贤掌控他的呼吸与脉搏，叫他昏昏沉沉。  
锅里沸腾的水快烧干边伯贤才放过他。都暻秀擦擦湿润的嘴角，看到薄唇不怀好意勾起，掐住边伯贤下巴，先一步用青阳辣椒堵上那张不知会说出什么让人下不来台鬼话的嘴。辣椒果然好用，嘴唇肿成香肠，这一晚边伯贤话简洁不少。  
今日的情形很快风水轮流转。  
都暻秀在第五次帮边伯贤代签选修课后不能忍耐，而且他今天又忘记一起去超市的约定，他冲回小区，用备用钥匙打开边伯贤家门，走进窗帘全拉乌烟瘴气的书房，果不其然看到逃课的61届休学生两眼通红坐在电脑前，不知是否又通宵打游戏。  
-啊…狙击他啊狙击他，他在你正对面！呀，因为你我掉了一半血，我不管了你自生自灭吧。喂右边有人，右边右边。  
-…………

-叩叩叩，暻秀开门呐…  
-暻秀啊我错叻……  
-嘤嘤~  
-暻秀呐撒浪嘿！！  
-我的撒浪~~你不要生气了嘛……  
-我们超级帅气，超级有魅力，超级无敌惹人爱的暻秀开门呀。  
-啵贤是坏蛋，大笨蛋大混蛋！  
-来打我吧，骂我。  
-就是不要不理我啊暻秀，呜。  
-暻秀——暻秀哇——呜哇哇……  
门外的边伯贤躺在楼道上耍赖皮打滚，爱干净的都暻秀更火冒三丈，决心不要他了。每一层就两家住户，边伯贤以为谁也看不见他在门前耍赖所以使出浑身解数用苦肉计挽回他，然而楼下的保安大叔早通过监控屏幕关注，握着电棍上楼拎起边伯贤问他为何在人门前滚来滚去。都暻秀不得已开门解释清楚将人救了回来。  
邋遢鬼洗漱一番担任司机载着都暻秀到超市。过海鲜区边伯贤拿干鳐鱼放脸边模仿老头皱巴巴的表情。  
-我是干，干，干，干鳐鱼nie~~~~wu~woa~~~干鳐鱼~~~  
-暻秀笑一笑嘛~  
-都同学~都大人~都宝宝~~  
-暻秀买买买~全部我付款！  
[拜托你，稍微闭嘴吧…]  
都暻秀拿试吃的煎饺塞边伯贤嘴里叫他静音，他们尝遍所有试吃，在零食区停下脚步，旁边泪眼汪汪的小朋友有教养地不哭闹，轻轻拉妈咪衣角抽抽搭搭求妈咪再给他买一点巧克力。  
边伯贤看见了，强调自己很好养，只要每天给他喝一瓶酸奶就能活。边伯贤去买酸奶，他半道停下，趁那位妈咪不注意，掏出兜里巧克力塞到小朋友背带裤的口袋，打手势叫他不要被妈咪抓到要自己偷偷吃，两位小朋友以为自己秘密行事，殊不知早已被大人们看穿。  
但这种事他们通常假装不知道。大人要保护孩子的小秘密。  
豌豆王子在烟火气的人间适应得不错，力大如牛，生龙活虎，边伯贤提着两箱酸奶向他走来，笑得浓情蜜意，傻里傻气，都暻秀一点也不气了。  
边伯贤在书房组队上线，都暻秀躺卧室床上看书，夏夜晚风轻摇窗，都暻秀很快入睡。  
睡梦中手里的书被抽走，有波斯菊花瓣落在眉间。  
在边伯贤怀里，都暻秀一夜好眠。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
边伯贤说要将他从游戏中救出来，然而都暻秀并没有觉得自己沉迷于游戏，但在边伯贤再一次冲进他家，把他从电脑椅上抱起来紧张兮兮告诉他已失联24个小时后，都暻秀觉悟到，啊…是该和20 All Kill目标说再见了。  
要和他的朋友说再见并不是容易的事情，放在鼠标左键上的食指再三抬起，有万般不舍和难过，最后还是边伯贤帮他点下“确认卸载”，都暻秀在边伯贤肩头真实红了眼眶。  
都暻秀移情别恋的很快，边伯贤带他回自己家看护，星球争霸游戏两人玩得不亦乐乎，都暻秀手中有了游戏柄，就把他的鼠标和键盘完全忘在脑后。  
瘾不是一下子就能控制住的，屋外小雨淅沥，他们坐在客厅地毯上，都暻秀舒服窝在伯贤牌靠枕中，又一次陷入游戏。  
-暻秀啊休息会儿吧，你玩了两个小时了。  
-等等。  
-眼睛会用坏的。  
-再玩一会儿！  
-好好，好吧。  
游戏害人不浅，等都暻秀终于停下，又轮到边伯贤陷进去，都暻秀必须想办法克服两人的游戏瘾。  
他关掉电视屏幕，回身吻住边伯贤，边伯贤放下游戏柄抱着他顺势后仰倒在舒适的地毯上，耳鬓厮磨，贪得无厌。  
都暻秀头压着边伯贤肩膀，两人紧握彼此双手，决心不能再去碰游戏柄。落地窗半开，雨清凉的气息蔓延进来，他们就这样睡过去。  
他醒来时身上盖着一条夏被，满屋飘牛奶香。他们在客厅茶几解决掉四块三明治两杯牛奶，边伯贤的厨艺日益进步。  
都暻秀倚沙发看一本解密书，边伯贤多动不能安静，电子琴弹得乱七八糟。都暻秀想下周休息不能再呆在家里。  
世事是无法预料的。  
新的休息日他们飞到济州岛，走出了家门，又被困在公路上。  
早晨还是晴空万里的天几小时后就阴雨绵绵。都暻秀下山路时崴了脚，边伯贤背着他站在路边树下勉强躲雨，两人同望天出神。尽管穿着雨衣，头发仍旧湿透。  
都暻秀实在后悔纵容边伯贤的突发奇想带收音器，汉拿山哪里来的小鹿，又哪里能收录到小鹿的鸣叫。  
他咬了一口边伯贤肩膀，掐着他脸颊，快要丧失理智。  
-所以现在怎么办呢…  
-呜对不起！  
-你说的鹿在哪？根本就没有。  
-有的嘛…  
-哪里？  
-在我心里。'ㅅ'  
-……边…  
-啊错了！是暻秀在我心里~  
-………………  
-……对不起暻秀！  
-以后说话前看看时机吧…时机。  
-是…  
-现在这种状况，是谁的错啊…  
-我的错，呜…都是我的错…  
都暻秀扯扯雨衣帽，举着话筒收录雨声，既然无法逃出这场雨，至少要有一点收获。  
最后是柑橘果农的货车捎他们回旅店，发梢滴着水，他们和一框框灿橙的果实坐在一起，双臂环膝，有种初来乍到的窘迫。  
彼时乌云在汉拿山的山尖消散，郑多恩打电话来宣布告白成功的好消息。  
夜晚无人的海岸成为私人乐园。  
如绚烂的梦的今夜，一切烦恼抛至九霄云外，衣服再次湿透也无所谓。  
循着星光跑，无数星星同烟火般炸开点燃夜空，琳琅斑驳。  
海风的旋律在血液里沸腾，紧贴的胸膛传递相同的心跳频率，边伯贤抱着他跳进迎面涌来的白浪。  
他们倒进深蓝的海中，周围声色被海水吞没冲碎，在水下看到的破碎世界，光怪陆离。  
他们和群星共拥同一片月色和海洋。  
大海是相通的，将世界连在一起，脚陷入柔软的细沙，他们坐在海边，坐在这个世界的尽头分享亲吻。


End file.
